You're the One that I want
by Agent KB
Summary: FINISHED! Summary is in the first chapter.
1. Choosing the Actors

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or right to the show but I absolutely love to write about it. I also do not own Grease or any of it's characters but I couldn't resist the urge to have Tony and Angela play a couple of them.

Timeframe: Probably between Season One and Two.

Summary: Mona takes a class in directing. She lands the job as director for the production of Grease being put on by the Community Center. She has the easiest time finding someone sensational for every part but one. There is no one perfect enough to play Sandy, until...

"No Mother absolutely not. I couldn't do theatre in high school, what makes you think I could do it now?" said Angela as she stared at her mother in disbelief. She already had a lot of work to do. Tony took off a lot of the burden and she was incredibly glad she had hired him but there was still so much to do for the agency and she hardly had time for Jonathon let alone a musical.

"Oh Come on Angela. I _need _a Sandy. I know you can at least carry a tune and with Tony playing Danny, I'm sure you wouldn't have to be that good." Said Mona. This was almost too good. She couldn't understand why they didn't see how well they played off each other. It was exactly what she needed for this production. Not to mention, it was always fun seeing them nervous around each other.

"I'm sorry Mother but for one thing, I'm not seventeen anymore and I don't think I could look that way and I'm not sure that Tony would be very comfortable with me up there." Said Angela. The truth was she didn't know if she could handle being up there with _him. _She did however like the idea that she could get to kiss him again. They would be sober this time too. It would also take a lot of practice, which she could get used to. Just then Tony came through the door.

"Did ya ask her Mon? Oh this is going to be so much fun. You and Me Ang, it'll be great." He said as he raced toward the couch where Mona and Angela were sitting. He plopped in between them and hugged them.

"Well Tony she hasn't said yes yet." Said Mona as she smiled at him. He was just what she needed to convince Angela.

"Oh come on Angela. Please?" he said as he made his best puppy dog face. No woman had ever been able to resist it and Angela was no exception.

"Oh alright, alright." Said Angela. What was the big deal anyway? It was just for fun.

"Yes!" said Mona and Tony.

tbc.


	2. Emphasizing Practice

Mona had to admit, she thought this job was going to be a lot easier than it was. It seems actors get big egos with even the smallest parts. She did however always breathe a sigh of relief when Tony and Angela were on stage together. It was so natural for them to "pretend" they were in love. There was a problem though. They were great together but when Angela didn't have Tony by her side, her acting was a little lacking. Mona thought it would just be that way at the beginning but as the production progressed, she realized it would be a problem. She had the perfect solution though. After one rehearsal she let everyone go early except for her production assistants and Tony and Angela.

"Alright you two, we have two things to work on. One of which I think I can trust the two of you to do by yourself. Angela as much as I love you, you need some work in some of these scenes. So after I finish getting what I'm going to say out to you both, I want Tony to leave and then you and I will work on these scenes. Now the other thing is, I have given the two of you some slack because of your nervousness but I need you to start actually kissing during rehearsal. You see you can't just say you'll do something for real at the performance, I have to see it to make sure I like it. Usually, when two actors have to kiss, they go out to dinner and spend a little time together and experiment till they're comfortable. I expect nothing less from the two of you. You have 3 days till the next rehearsal so start preparing. Now Tony you may go and we'll be home in a couple of hours." Said Mona. It was eerie the way she talked. She was so exact and precise that she had dumbfounded both Tony and Angela. They didn't realize though that it was hard for her to get it all out with a straight face. The way they looked at her was absolutely priceless. Tony grabbed his things, smiled and said good bye to the both of them.

"So Dad, how's my favorite Broadway star?" said Samantha as she walked into the kitchen. Tony had been working on dinner and she had come downstairs after she finished her homework.

"I'm good. It's a lot of fun playing the part of someone else. How was your day at school?" he said as he smiled down at his daughter. Her accent was still pretty thick but he could tell it was faded due to her change in environment. Although he was happy, proud, and sure that one day she would be able to speak better and more eloquently than he ever could, he missed the old her. It was difficult watching your little girl grow up and it never got easier.

"It was o.k. I had math homework that was absolutely killer. I don't understand why we have to learn so much math. I think you're fine after you know division, subtraction, multiplication and addition." Said Sam as she sat down at the table with a glass of water.

Tony smiled at her remembering that he thought the exact same thing. "Well it is true there are more important things you could be learning but that's the price you pay for a good education. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll want to be a mathematician".

"Very funny Dad." Said Sam as she shook her head at him.

"Hey Tony" said Jonathon as he came through the door. He loved to sit in the kitchen with Tony and Samantha. They were so incredibly interesting, even after knowing them for a year, there were still things he learned every day.

"Hey Jonathon, how ya doin?" said Tony as he sat down at the table. He had a few minutes before dinner was done and he liked to sit and talk with the kids. Of course, there were other things on his mind that he would love a distraction from.

"Good. Where's Mom and Grandma?" he said.

"Oh they're still working at the theater, your grandma wanted to help Angela on some of her acting. They should be home soon." Said Tony. He started to think of the "acting" he and Angela would have to work on and started to get nervous.

Angela walked into the house about 3 hours later. After Mona left the theater, Angela decided to stay and think a little while. She told Mona that she was going to work on her blocking. So Mona just told her to lock up when she was done. She sat there. Nervous didn't begin to describe what she was. She liked Tony. She thought he was very very attractive, not to mention, responsible, dependable, hilarious and a wonderful housekeeper. She thought back to the night she and Tony kissed. She remembered it so well despite the many drinks she'd had. She still wondered why he had just put her to bed. He insisted it wasn't because she looked bad but that he respected her. That was also part of why she liked him so much. He wasn't like any other man. He was the kind that stayed around and took care of you. Still she wondered if he'd every REALLY want to take care of her. She wasn't his type at all. She was thin and lacking in certain areas of her anatomy. She felt something that night though and she just couldn't figure out what it was. Was it the alcohol or just the way you feel when you kiss someone you're attracted to? It had to be more than that. Time had gotten away from her and that's why she arrived home so late. She decided to go into the kitchen to see if there were any remnants from dinner she could eat. She hung up her coat and put her keys down and headed toward the kitchen. She was surprised to see Tony sitting there.

"Oh Hey, I was just thinking. I saved some dinner for you, it's in the oven" he said as he looked up at her. He looked exhausted and she felt incredibly guilty for being the reason he was up so late.

"Thank you Tony. You didn't have to" she said as she made her way to the oven. He loved it when she talked in that soft apologetic voice. It showed she had a compassionate side and couldn't always be the hard core president she pretended to be.

"It's o.k. I had some thinking to do. Hey Angela, do you think you could come with me somewhere tomorrow night?" he said. He felt like he was in high school again asking a girl out. No that's wrong. Compared to this, that was easy.

"Sure Tony. I'm sure Mother will watch the kids." She said and smiled. She couldn't believe all the butterflies in her stomach. "So where is this place?"

"Eh oh, oh eh it's a surprise and I never reveal my surprises" he said with a mischievous grin and left the kitchen.

She giggled a little and wondered where on Earth he was taking her.

Blocking- directions of movement on stage.


	3. A Little Dinner

Angela squirmed in her seat. Tony blindfolded her and wouldn't give her any hints as to where they were going. She was amazed at how easy it had been to get her mother to sit with the kids. Then again, her mother was their biggest supporter. There was no one that wanted them to be together more than her mother. Angela sighed and smiled thinking of the woman who was always up to something. That was her mom. Just then Tony turned off the van and it sounded like he hopped out.

"Tony?" Angela asked and turned to the driver's seat really frustrated that she couldn't see anything. Tony not only was talented around the house but he could also tie a really good knot.

"I'll be right back Angela. Just two more minutes I promise." Said Tony as he opened the back of the van.

Sure enough about two minutes later he took Angela's blindfold off and held her hand to help her out of the van. When she lifted her head to look around, she beamed. He had taken her to a drive-in movie theater. There was a blanket spread in the back of the van along with a picnic basket.

"Oh Tony, this is wonderful." She said as she sat down in the back. Tony went inside, turned on the radio to the right station and then crawled into the back to sit by her.

"Well I figured since this is a place Sandy and Danny went, it would be the perfect place to..." he stopped and fished for the right words "get to know each other better".

"Well it was brilliant but how did you ever manage to find a theater?" said Angela. She never knew there was one in Fairfield.

"Well it wasn't easy," he said as he arranged their food "but I managed. I'm really glad you like it". He said as he smiled at her and handed her a glass. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured some in her glass and one for himself.

"So what's playing?" said Angela as she bit into her sandwich.

"Guess" he said.

"Oh Tony, don't tell me" said Angela as she looked at him shocked. It was amazing that he could plan something so perfect.

"Your favorite musical and mine, Marshal's Drive-in Theater presents 'Grease,'" said a voice on the radio.

Angela and Tony settled in and ate their dinner and sang along to the occasional song. When they were done eating, they put their dishes away in the picnic basket. Then when the movie ended, Tony turned to Angela "Do you wanna go for a walk, there's a really pretty park that surrounds the theater".

"Sure" said Angela. This night was just wonderful and she didn't want it to end. They walked into the park and just started to talk. They talked about the kids and Mona and Angela's work. At some point Tony had taken Angela's hand and it just felt so natural that she didn't let go and she was glad when he didn't either. They found a park bench swing and sat down.

"It's so beautiful out here," said Angela as she looked up at the sky. She was a little sad that once they sat down, Tony let go of her hand. She wanted him to kiss her and not to stop. She realized that no matter what odd after feelings it would cause, it's what she wanted in this moment more than anything.

"Yeah, it is." Said Tony who wasn't looking at the sky. He was staring Angela. Well in particular, he was staring at her lips. He remembered the last time they kissed. It was amazing. He loved the feeling of his arms around her and her hands rustling his hair. He wanted to feel that again and this time he wanted to be sober. He decided it was time.

"Tony, I-"started Angela but she was cut off. Tony captured her lips as soon as she looked at him. He started slowly, as if he were asking her for permission. This was granted and she kissed him back with all the passion and excitement she felt inside. As they kissed, the force of Tony's body gently pressed Angela's down until she was lying on the swing and he was on top of her. Well both of them didn't realize that a swing isn't exactly the best place to do this. Tony shifted just the right way to fall off the swing.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he hit the ground. He looked up at Angela with a very hurt face.

Angela couldn't help it. She started laughing hysterically.

"Eh oh, oh eh, you think this is funny?" said Tony as he stood up and looked at her.

"Haha, I'm sorry Tony, it's just...haha..." she started laughing again.

"I'll show you funny," said Tony as he picked her up and then proceeded to tickle her till she laughed so hard that she fell on the ground. Then he just kept going. She laughed so hard she cried.

"Alright, alright I give. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" said Angela as she gave him her best puppy dog face.

"Oh I don't know." He said as he pretended to look hurt.

"O.K. how bout I take you out tomorrow night?" said Angela.

"Alright I'll take that. Come on, let's go home. Mona will be wondering where we are and I don't want her getting the wrong ideas." Said Tony.

He helped her up and then they walked back to the van, hand in hand.


	4. A Little Dancing

When Angela awoke the next morning, she thought she'd dreamt the entire event. She got dressed and ready like she normally did trying to figure out last night and what it all meant. Were she and Tony an item now? Or was it all "acting"? She reasoned that it was and it must be. She wasn't Tony's kind of girl. Well he wasn't her typical type of guy but over the past year she definitely had become attracted to him. It warmed her heart when she saw Tony and Jonathan together and she loved Sam. She didn't want to do anything to mess that up. She finished getting ready and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Tony was whistling away and cleaning up.

"Tony what are you doing? Where are the children?" said Angela confused.

"Well miss sleepyhead if you had noticed the time, you'd know that it was two in the afternoon" said Tony as he turned to her when she sat down.

"Oh my gosh, I have to get to work. I can't believe I slept in!" said Angela as she got up and ran out of the kitchen and toward the front door.

"Angela! Angela! Eh oh oh eh, it's Saturday!" said Tony as he caught up with her and turned her to face him. He turned her a little too fast and just enough to land her two centimeters from his face.

"Oh well I guess then I should go upstairs and do some work in the office," said Angela quietly as she backed up and started up the stairs.

"Well don't forget about our date tonight. You owe me," said Tony as he turned toward the kitchen.

"Date? What date?' said Angela as she turned around on the stairs and walked toward Tony.

"Remember, last night when I fell off the swing? You promised me a date and I expect one." said Tony as he pretended to be demanding.

"Oh now I remember. Alright, what time should I pick you up?" said Angela in a deep voice taking the male role in the conversation.

"Well I don't know. It takes me a long time to do my hair and my nails and I have to find just the right clothes" said Tony in a higher voice. He was enjoying this little game.

"Well I tell you what, dress semi casual and I'll leave where we're going a surprise." Said Angela in her normal voice. She knew the perfect place to take him.

"Alright, how bout around 8 or so?' said Tony returning also to his normal voice.

"That's fine." Yelled Angela as she headed back up the stairs. This was going to be interesting.

"Wow Angela this place is amazing," said Tony. They were sitting at an outside table of a small restaurant. Angela had picked it because she knew they played old records of Sinatra and Nat King Cole and Louis Armstrong.

"I'm glad you like it Tony" said Angela as she smiled. "Oh look at the cute couple" she said as an old couple walked on the street across from the restaurant.

"Yes, they look so happy. I always pictured Marie and me like that when we got married." Said Tony as he turned back from looking to stare into his almost empty plate.

"Hey Tony do you want to dance?" said Angela. She wanted to take his mind off of Marie. The reason being not that she wanted his attention for herself but because she couldn't stand the hurt look he sometimes got when talking to her. It always reminded Angela of the love Tony must have had for Marie and still had through Sam.

"Sure" he said and looked up.

They walked into the restaurant and onto the dance floor. They danced close and swayed to the sound of Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable". Then as they just kept dancing. Tony held onto Angela. He was trying to savor this moment because he knew it wouldn't come about very soon. He wasn't Angela's type of guy. He didn't deserve her. Sure he could clean her house and take care of Jonathan and make her laugh but she needed a successful man to sweep her off her feet and not some simple Brooklyn guy who is a housekeeper and only a high school graduate.

"Tony? Tony?" said Angela as the song ended. He'd been distracted for a while.

"Mmhm?" said Tony as he looked down at her. God she was beautiful.

"Well they're closing and so we have to leave." She said and wondered what expression she had just seen on his face. Could it really have been desire? Good lord he looked handsome.

"Well why don't we go for a walk and then get back home." Said Tony as they headed to their table to get Angela's purse.

"Sounds good to me," said Angela but then she thought of last night and thought better of the walk. She didn't want either one of them to end up injured from falling out of swings. "You know what Tony, why don't we just head on home? We could run some lines and practice."

"Yeah that's probably a better idea," said Tony. 'Besides', he thought 'Practice makes perfect and kissing is something we could really work on. After all people have to believe we're in love'.


	5. Late Night Talks and Daydreams

It was later than Tony or Angela imagined and Angela fell asleep on the way home. Tony woke her up when they got home and she just mumbled something about wanting to go to sleep. So Tony swept her up in his arms and carried her all the way up to bed. When he gently laid her in the bed, she stirred.

"Don't you dare leave till you give me a good night kiss" she said. Tony could see that she was very tired and her eyes weren't even open. He knew it was probably a bad idea and that Angela was not of sound mind.

"All right young lady but then you have to go to sleep" said Tony in a voice he usually only uses with Samantha. He hoped his authoritative tone might prevent anything he'd regret in the morning. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Much to his surprise she turned over and fell asleep. He was glad but disappointed at the same time. He tucked her in then slowly tipped out of the room.

Later that night……….

Tony was sitting up in the kitchen. He had tried what he usually does to go to sleep. Unfornutely for some reason the weather channel actually didn't seem as boring as it usually is. So he decided to cook. He had just finished Angela's favorite when she walked into the kitchen in her robe.

"Do I smell cookies?" said Angela. Clearly she'd just woken up. Nothing could keep her from cookies. It was a popular consensus in the house that if Angela were ever in a coma, all Tony would have to do is cook any of her favorite foods and she'd bolt up in bed.

"Yes Ang, have some" he said as he placed a plate on the table. Angela automaticily grabbed a cookie as Tony said

"Be careful they're"

"Ouch!"

"Hot" said Tony as he rushed to the refregerator and poured Angela a class of milk.

"Thank you" she said as she took a big gulp.

"You're welcome" said Tony as he sat down in the chair next to her. "Uh Angela I've been thinking a little bit and do you remember when you asked me why I held back that night we were drunk".

She was suddenly specchless. She just nodded.

"It's because I respect you Angela. I don't ever want to make you do anything you don't want to do. You are the most smart, intelligent, beautiful, compassionate, beautiful woman I've met in such a long time" said Tony as he smiled at her.

"You said beautiful twice" she said as she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back and as their passions took over…

"Tony? Tony" said Angela. She had been calling his name for the past 15 minutes.

"Huh?" said Tony as he snapped back from his daydream.

"I was just saying thanks for the milk and the cookies are absolutely delicious" she smiled. He thought she was the most beautiful in these moments. Where she wasn't stressed, fresh from sleep, no make up and that adorable robe. He loved the fact he could see her in this state. She wasn't pretending to be that rock that never crumbles. She wasn't Angela Bower, President. She was Angela. Ang. She was absolutely amazing.

"So do are you tired?" said Angela. She knew she had to keep speaking or she would loose him to his daydreams again.

"No not really. Would you like to run lines?" he asked. It was the only thing he could really think of to do. He'd already checked for movies and there weren't any good ones on.

"Sure" said Angela.

They both grabbed their scripts and proceeded to practice for about an hour or so and then Tony started to yawn.

"Oh Tony come on we should get to sleep." Said Angela.

"Good idea Angela. I'm sorry I couldn't do this longer" he said as he yawned and stretched.

"Well we do have rehearsal tomorrow so it's all right. Oh and by the way tomorrow Mother is going to finally dress me up the way I'm supposed to be at the end of the show." Said Angela. She was excited about it surprisingly. She thought it would be fun because she didn't get to be sexy very often. She was more the classy sophisticated type.

"I can't wait" said Tony and then they had that uncomfortable look and pause that always happened between them.

"Well good night" said Angela and she headed upstairs.

"Yeah Good night" said Tony.

The next day

"And now the moment you've been waiting for, say "Good bye to Sandra Dee"(1) said Mona. She was paying special attention to Tony waiting for his reaction.

Angela walked into the room and he could have sworn his heat stopped beating…

TBC.

1.From an actual song from Grease. If I'm not wrong it's actually called "Sandra Dee" the reprise.


	6. As the Curtain Descends

She was so…incredible. It is not like she didn't look good anyway but this was different. The way the leather clung to her body and the way her entire body moved with her. Tony thought he would never breathe again. Tony couldn't hear all the cheers and whistles from the rest of the cast. His eyes were focused on Angela and Angela alone. Finally Mona punched him lightly on the arm to bring him out of his daze. Everyone else went back to rehearsing and it was one of the few scenes without Tony and Angela. Angela walked up to Tony.

"So what do you think? Do I look okay?" she said. She could see exactly what he thought though and needless to say it excited her.

"You look beautiful," said Tony. He spoke without thinking and didn't even try to correct himself. He was just lost in her. It was all he could say.

She blushed and Mona yelled at the two of them to get back to the wings. They had to finish rehearsing.

**A few days after the play's end**

Tony and Mona are looking at the pictures Mona brought back from the photographer (for the play).

"These are amazing," said Tony.

"I know. You all did so well. I am very proud. Angela definitely improved but she really shouldn't quit her day job. I'm sure you'd agree." Said Mona.

"Oh Mona." Said Tony. He did agree with her but he was still so focused on how changed Angela looked at the end of the play.

Angela walks in the door. "What are you two doing?" She said.

"Just looking at pictures. Oh by the way I have a surprise for you two" said Mona and she rushed into the kitchen.

"I wonder what she's up to," said Angela.

"There's no tellin," said Tony.

Mona came out and handed them each a wrapped package. In side were framed pictures of the two of them after the show in the last scene. Tony was holding Angela in his arms and they both had beaming smiles.

"Oh Mother it's lovely" said Angela. She really did love it.

"Yeah thanks Mon" said Tony.

From then on in each off their rooms in a carefully chosen hidden corner, Tony and Angela kept their pictures. They revealed them to one another when they finally confessed their feelings but then they only kept them in secret places dreaming of the day where they didn't have to act in love but rather actually be in love.


End file.
